Drowning in Your Love
by ravenromance27
Summary: Loving someone like Akashi was like falling in loves with something ethereal, divine and unreal. He was a force of nature—implacable and impossible to deter from his chosen path. Being loved by Akashi Seijuuro is like living inside the heart of a maelstrom-tempestuous, unpredictable and wholly consuming. What was a man who quivers in fear supposed to do?AKIFURI.


**Authors Note:**

Kuroko no Basket belongs to the mighty pen of Tadatoshi Fujimaki-Sensei since I have no unearthly power or wealth to force him to surrender this work to me. I have to contend myself with these maddening what-ifs. And for those wondering (or muttering) why I'm doing this when I haven't updated other works-I'll give you the answer that would allow me to live and you to rant-I can't find the words for the other stories. This one insisted on being written and poor sap that I am-I gave in. You can throw peanuts at me now-though seriously, marshmallows would hurt a lot less.

Now, seriously—this story was born because of this song. I know that's a silly reason to write—but I try not to argue with my Muse when the fickle-natured idiot gives me ideas. Antagonizing my Muse seems tantamount to suicide and as of yet—I haven't reached that level of stupidity yet.

That being said, I strongly urge you to listen to_** Casey Breves**_ version of this song. It might make you more appreciative of its weirdness.

My first work for this fandom—just—try to be kind okay? I just had to give in to the AKa-Furi thing. I'm a romantic even while I snark-it was inevitable.

* * *

**DROWNING IN YOUR LOVE**

"_You sure you want to do this man?"_

The question wasn't without merit but it wasn't something he hadn't asked himself hundreds of times of already. At least not since the notion has taken root inside of him, culminating in this spur-of-the-moment confession he plans on doing in the middle of one of their weekend get-togethers.

"_Furihata-kun...he might misunderstand."_

Like he doesn't know that's more than a likely scenario. But like it has always done when confronted by something bigger than himself—his stubbornness kicked in.

"_I know...but I have to try or else what's the point of doing it Kuroko? I—need to say something to him and this might be the only way...I can only pray he listens well enough to understand what I'm trying to tell him."_

Praying has all that's been left to him since arguing left him with little else. His opponent wasn't the type to listen on blind-fate—heck he wasn't even the type to yield to anything he deems inconsequential.

"_But you do know what it means right? I mean your choice is really ballsy, don't get me wrong, but man—the others would hear it and they could misconstrue it..."_

"_It doesn't matter if others don't understand it—as long as _**he**_ does. I could never find just the right words when were together and this...this seems right. It's the only thing that felt right."_

He watched his team's Light and Shadow exchange looks. Their communication—even when it had nothing to do with basketball—is a sight to behold. With just their gaze and silence, they've reached thousands of small concessions and conversations, completely separate from everyone else. It surprised him when it was Kagami who opted to break the silence.

"_Can't say I get it all that well either. Good thing I understand there's always a different connotation with words depending on how to string them together. We can always hope he'll be smart enough to understand what you're trying to say."_

He allowed himself a small smile.

"_I hope so too. Thank you for teaching me how to say the words properly Kagami."_

"_Think nothing of it. I didn't even know you could sing that well, man."_

"_You have an incredible voice Furihata-kun. If nothing else, I hope they enjoy your singing."_

"_I just hope—well, the reason I chose it is because few might understand it. Well, other than you and Kagami and maybe that brother of his. And well, of course him."_

"Hmm...I don't know about the others, but other than Ahomine, I'm pretty sure the rest of those 'Miracles' would probably understands it, right Kuroko?"

"Indeed. Well, I guess it's time we go. They might be wondering where we are."

As they turned to go, he found himself hanging back for a brief moment, unease painting his features for a split second before he resolutely tamped it back down into a serene mask.

"_Will you—"_

Kagami gave a short decisive nod.

"_Ah, sure, I'll just give you a signal when it's your turn okay?"_

He gave in to impulse and reached out to give them both a brief hug, punching lightly at the shoulder of the gaping, surprisingly supportive red-haired Ace of Seirin.

"_Thanks you two. Really I mean it."_

"_I hope things turn out well for the two of you Furihata-kun."_

"_I hope so too Kuroko. I hope so too."_

* * *

And with that, he walked the gauntlet that he had set up for himself. Entering the small room, he gave the occupants a short nod, a wave and settled into one of the smaller couches to wait for his turn at karaoke. He would use every minute waiting ignoring the fluttering riot of butterflies in his stomach and the piercing, intense pair of crimson eyes that gazed at him like a predator keeping track of his intended prey.

When Kagami and Kuroko both gave him a subtle nudge, he walked towards the machine and punched in his song choice. While he waited for the song to load, he pulled up one of stools that lined the walls and settled somewhere in the middle, facing the screen and effectively putting his back towards the rest of the room save for the sole occupant of the room who opted to sit on the room's only single-seat sofa.

He could feel the anticipation becoming palpable inside the room and he tried his best to muster up his courage and ignored it. He concentrated on his breathing, mentally convincing himself to think of the room as empty save himself and his intended audience.

Taking a deep breath, he heard the faint voices of his friends as they noticed his turn coming up. He closed his eyes and tried to still his racing heart with measured deep breaths.

* * *

**BREATHE**

"_Ah, Furi is singing?"_

"_Wah...that's unusual—hey what's that song? 'GRAVITY'? Is that Maaya Sakamoto?"_

**BREATHE**

"_No... it doesn't sound like it. I think it's something else."_

**BREATHE**

"_Is that—Furi is singing in English?"_

He opened his eyes and finally allowed his gaze to meet smoldering crimson orbs that has been trying to drill a hole through him ever since he came in. He picked up the cool, heavy weight of the microphone and hoped his hands weren't numb enough to drop it.

**BREATHE.**

* * *

_Loving someone like Akashi was like falling in loves with something ethereal, divine and unreal. He was a force of nature—implacable and impossible to deter from his chosen path. Being loved by Akashi Seijuuro is like living inside the heart of a maelstrom-_ _tempestuous, unpredictable and wholly consuming with the occasional moments of addictive excitement, heartwarming tenderness and surprising serenity._

**Something always brings me back to you.**

**It never takes too long.**

**No matter what I say or do**

**I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone.**

_Being courted was not something he ever hoped to experience. Courting someone was supposed to be something he should be learning—not something he should be going through. Being wooed by someone was something he never thought of—especially not if the wooing is being done by someone as exceptional and thorough as Akashi Seijuuro._

_**You hold me without touch.**_

_**You keep me without chains.**_

_**I never wanted anything so much**_

_**Than to drown in your love **_

_**And not feel your reign.**_

_Kouki found to his ever-lasting chagrin that the man certainly lived up to his infamous sobriquet—__**Empero**__r. He commands and manipulates and controls. He overwhelms and conquers and subjugates. From the moment Akashi declared himself enamored on his questionably mediocre self, there had been no turning back. __From the moment he agreed to give the red-haired former captain of the Generation of Miracles a chance__ he has lost control of his life. _

**Set me free, leave me be.**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**

**But you're on to me and all over me.**

_His gifts are badges of ownership. The first week of being with the man brought him to places he couldn't have afforded in his lifetime, tasting and seeing delicacies and sites he couldn't have discovered ever on his own. And yet the man couldn't seem to understand his hesitation and his reluctance. He told Seijuuro time and time again that he didn't need the expensive gifts and he doesn't know how to act whenever he brings him to those exclusive spots intended for those born to privilege and wealth. _

_**You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.**_

_**When I thought that I was strong.**_

_**But you hold me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.**_

_His embrace is a living, ever dwindling cage that grows smaller and smaller until there leaves little of the outside world that could encroach upon his private sanctum. He was possessive of every aspect of their lives, their relationship. He guarded ever date, every meeting, every interaction like a moody dragon guarding its hoard. _

**Set me free, leave me be.**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.**

**Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.**

**But you're on to me and all over me.**

_His declaration of love is a mandate. His kisses doled out as if payment for good behavior. Words of affection and compliments flow out of him, dispensed like a reward for submitting. His touch became akin to a brand against skin that has never known anything but the simplest affection and innocence, taking liberties he would've allowed no one else. _

**I live here on my knees as I**

**Try to make you see that you're**

**Everything I think I need here on the ground.**

**But you're neither friend nor foe though I**

**Can't seem to let you go.**

_And despite the knowledge and realization that he should live in the privileged awe of knowing that he was chosen and preferred above all else—flight is all that lives in his heart. Akashi believes that he loves but doesn't really know how to or what it truly is. He knows conquest not partnership so he doesn't see any need for any opinion when it comes to decision but his. He knows strength but only desires because his chosen one is weak enough to need him above all else. _

**The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down**

**You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You're onto me, onto me and all over**

_And so here he is, standing still and unmoving, hoping words written by someone else would convey what he couldn't before. He is desperate for Akashi to understand and he prays that it wouldn't end up with a bigger misunderstanding between them. Because while he might occasionally entertain the idea of escape, he knows that he will never leave. Because while Akashi might not know how to truly love-Kouki _**does**_._

* * *

"What did you mean with that?"

The confrontation was inevitable. He expected it to come but he was surprised when Seijuuro didn't even bother waiting until they were in the car speeding towards the town house they occupied during their brief sojourns into Tokyo.

Gathering what small measure of composure he managed to salvage after his impromptu confession, he turned towards his partner of six months and tried to smile.

"It's just a song Sei. I heard it once and I found myself liking it, but that's all."

"Is it?"

There it is. Those tell-tale heterochromic orbs narrowed in a piercing gaze that revealed the inner Seijuuro like nothing else. His voice when he spoke was still soft, still alluring even while it displayed its undeniable edge.

"What did you think it was?"

He looked at the clearly agitated red-head and struggled to keep his expression and voice serene.

"I don't really know what to think of it Kouki. I admit I am a bit flummoxed. Are you leaving me? Is that what you wanted to say?"

He watched as the figure before him had his dark lashes briefly lowered to quickly conceal whatever emotion there was within them. He sighed.

"Will you allow me to?"

The answer came swift and sure and impassioned like he was apt to do when making his declarations and predictions.

"No. Never. I will never let you go Kouki."

He gave a short nod and murmured soothingly.

"There you go. Pay it no mind, it's just a song."

"But it's more than that. That's not some random song choice. There's something in those words that you wanted me to hear, to understand. Is that it Kouki?"

"Then, if you think that's what it is—what is it that are you asking me Sei?"

Akashi finally broke his icy cool façade and reached out to touch his wrist. His fingers were cool against his heated skin—their surface retaining the flushed heat he tried so hard to suppress as he bared his soul and sang such a revealing song.

"Do you want to go? Is that what you're trying to say to me?"

He could feel the faintest tinge of fear in those careless words. He understood the other's need to keep up his image even when his eyes showed the turmoil of his fear.

"I'm not going leave to Sei."

"Why not?"

The biting tone was surprisingly reassuring. Reaching out, he finally allowed himself the one pleasure he has forcibly denied himself all night. He cupped those pale, well-sculpted cheeks and brushed his calloused fingertips across their satiny surface.

"Because you're like that song. You're like gravity and I'm all too human enough to live under its rule."

_**Something always brings me back to you**_

_**It never takes too long**_


End file.
